


Life

by everybreatheverymove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreatheverymove/pseuds/everybreatheverymove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When April is worried that the fate of their unborn child is God's way of getting back at them for hurting Stephanie and Matthew, it's up to Jackson to convince her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

"Do you-" She begins, pauses to take a breath when his hands reaches over the small lunch table to cover her own, "Do you think maybe this is happening for reason?"

Jackson frowns, knits his brows as he stares down at his warm cup of coffee, “What do you mean?”

The redhead lowers her gaze, chews the inside of her bottom lip as she gathers her thoughts.

She knows that he probably doesn’t, can’t, feel the same way. He sees things differently than she does. He sees the world for what it actually is, doesn’t try to find the small silver linings the same way she does.

She believes in fate, in destiny, in the idea that things don’t just fall randomly into our laps. Everything happens for a reason, a purpose, to give new meaning to an already known phenomenon.

"I just-" April slouches back in the cafeteria chair, tucks her hand out from under his own, taps her fingertips against the surface of the table, "I can’t help but think that maybe this is just…" She breathes, frowns when he looks up at her in confusion, "Maybe this is God’s payback for selfish."

"April," Jackson shakes his head, clears his throat, "That’s not-" He cuts himself short.

He’s trying to understand her more, trying to see her side of things to a certain degree. He attends church, and lets her pray, and he’ll listen to her when she whispers to herself, to Him, begs for a better world.

He’s trying, but there’s only so much he can handle.

"I don’t think your God would be that cruel, April." He chooses his words carefully.

It’s her God that she believes in, not his. He doesn’t have one, doesn’t like the notion of letting an empowered but unseen force play the game of his life like a puppet master.

He doesn’t have a God, but he’s willing to accept hers if she needs him to.

"But we hurt people." She reminds him, the corners of her lips turning up, "We hurt people, Jackson. We sinned."

"I don’t know why this happened," He sighs a heavy breath, swallows a sharp intake of the cold hospital air.

He runs a hand down the back of his head before rolling up the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows. “Okay? There’s a lot of crap in this world, April, and I don’t have answers for most of it. But this? This isn’t fate playing some cruel joke on us, on you. This is…”

He blinks a few times, glances around them for a moment before his now deep green eyes land back on her own, voice as low as it had been two seconds ago, “This is life, and crap, and I can’t do anything about it. I don’t have answers, babe, but I do know that this isn’t revenge.” He shakes his head, lets her be the one to grasp his hand this time, “We weren’t selfish, April. We were human. This is just life.”

Her fingers tighten around his hand then, her wedding ring pressing deeply into his flesh, a reminder of their act of weakness.

"Thank you." April brightens up softly, flutters long lashes up at him, her breath steadier than it was a few moments ago.

He smiles over at her, trying not to let their small but intimate interaction override the impending fate of their test results. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
